Batteries are known mechanisms that are used to store and release electrical energy for a variety of uses. In order to produce electricity, batteries typically change chemical energy directly into electrical energy. Generally, a single battery includes one or more galvanic cells, wherein each cell is made of 2 half-cells that are electronically isolated except through a circuit but in communication with one another ionically by a conductive electrolyte containing anions and cations. During discharge, the redox reaction that powers the battery, electrochemical reduction occurs at the cathode, while electrochemical oxidation occurs at the anode. While the cathode and anode do not physically touch each other, they are ionically connected by one or more electrolytes, which can be either solid or liquid. When an external electrical circuit is connected to terminals that are connected to the anode and cathode, the battery provides the circuit with electrical energy by driving electrons through the circuit.
Currently, many different types of batteries are used as power sources. Some non-limiting examples of conventional batteries include alkaline batteries, lithium batteries, lead-acid batteries, zinc batteries, etc. Additionally, conventional batteries have become a common power source for a wide variety of applications. For instance, batteries have become a common power source in a myriad of household, industrial, medical, and military applications—to name a few.
While conventional batteries do serve as suitable power sources in a wide variety of applications, many conventional batteries have shortcomings. In one example, certain batteries require that all of a battery's reactants to be disposed within the battery. As a result, such batteries can be relatively heavy. Along these lines, such batteries can have relatively low specific energies. In other words, such batteries may produce a relatively small amount of energy per mass unit of the battery. In another example, certain batteries are capable of providing power for a relatively short period of time.
Thus, while many types of batteries currently exist, challenges still exist, including those previously mentioned. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace certain current batteries with other batteries.